FNAF World Adventures (Remade)
FNAF World Adventures is a massive expansion of FNAF World with new characters, new areas, new bytes and chips, new villains, and multiple storylines. Characters FNAF 1 Freddy- "Back to Basics" Bonnie- "Jamming for the fans" Chica- "Let's Eat" Foxy- "Back in Order" Golden Freddy- "It's Me" Endo-01- "Because look at him" FNAF 2 Toy Freddy- "Still Freddy, but shiny" Toy Bonnie- "Something New" Toy Chica- "Let's Party" Mangle- "Kids can be so cruel" Balloon Boy- "Everyone's Favorite" Jay-Jay- "Because one wasn't enough" Marionette- "Think outside the box" Gray Marionette- "Merely a rumor" Withered Freddy- "Because we needed one more" Withered Bonnie- "Something Borrowed" Withered Chica- "What happened to Chica?" Withered Foxy- "Still Foxy, but more Yarrrg!" Withered Golden Freddy- "Golden and Broken" Shadow Freddy- "I will eat your soul" RWQFSFASXC- "Say my name" Shadow Chica- "Making a bad pizza" LGRFTEXOUT- "A pitch black Foxy" Shadow BB- "Because you didn't like the original" Endo-02- "Not as cute, but more useful" Paper Pals- "Huh?" FNAF 3 Springtrap- "Cuter in person, still a killer" Phantom Freddy- "Just taking a stroll" Phantom Bonnie- "Jamming from the grave" Phantom Chica- "Stop calling me a watermelon!" Phantom Foxy- "Because you can never have too much Foxy" Phantom Toy Freddy- "Not at all shiny" Phantom Toy Bonnie- "Something scrapped" Phantom Toy Chica- "Let's party forever!" Phantom Mangle- "Because he/she needed to be weirder" Phantom BB- "Because Reasons" Phantom Marionette- "Put it back in the box" Crying Child- "Still Sad" FNAF 4 Nightmare Freddy- "The more, the merrier" Jack-o-Freddy- "Hot-Headed" Nightmare Bonnie-"Let's get mean" Jack-o-Bonnie- "Not canon, but still here" Nightmare Chica- "Making you a sandwich" Jack-o-Chica- "Feeling empty inside" Nightmare Foxy- "Out of Order since FNAF 1" Nightmare Mangle- "Non-Canon and now here" Nightmare Fredbear- "Getting down to business" Nightmare- "This is why you wake up" Nightmare BB- "Some things can't be made cute" Nightmarionne- "I'm taller in person" Fredbear- "Where it all started" Spring Bonnie- "Male? Female? It's a rabbit, who cares." Plushtrap- "Because the world needed a plush version" Endo-Plush- "Because character quota" FNAF Sister Location Baby- "Everyone, Please stay in you seats" Ballora- "A blind ballerina" Funtime Freddy- "Bon-Bon! Go get em!" Funtime Foxy- "Male? Female? It doesn't matter!" Bidybab- "I know someones there" Electrobab- "Like Bidybab, but electric" Minireena- "Really Annoying" Lolbit- "Please stand by" Yenndo- "Mysterious and mechanical" Ennard- "There's a little of me in everybody" FNAF Pizzeria Simulator Happy Frog- "It's my happiest day" Mr. Hippo- "Ready for some happy times?" Nedd Bear- "Part of a mediocre band" Pigpatch- "Like Porkpatch, but smaller" Rockstar Freddy- "Ready to rock?" Rockstar Bonnie- "Rocking out" Rockstar Chica- "Let's Rock" Rockstar Foxy- "Now peg-legged" Orville Elephant- "Caught in a magic act" El Chip- "Quite Spanish" Funtime Chica- "Due to fan request" Music Man- "Rather loud" Trash and the Gang- "5 pieces of trash" Lefty- "Not worth the risk" Scrap Baby- "Quite the freakshow" Salvaged Springtrap- "Not that Different" Molten Freddy- "What's left of us" Helpy- "Quite the helper" Other Animdude- "Pulling the strings" Mr. Chipper- "A chip off the old block" Coffee- "Always energized" Purple Guy- "You can draw me in 10 seconds" Twisted Freddy- "Rising from down below" Twisted Bonnie- "Double-jawed" Twisted Foxy- "Simply Twisted" Twisted Wolf- "Who am I?" Areas and Enemies Fazbear Hills * Bouncepot * Gearrat * Mechrab * Robeaver * Auto- Chipper (BOSS) * Chipper-Bot (BOSS) Choppy's Woods * Chop and Roll * Axehead * Choppy (BOSS) Dusting Fields * Chillax * Rot * Boxbyte * Snowballer * Bouncer (BOSS) * Snowcone (BOSS) Frost Cave * Icicle * Mini Yeti * Mega Yeti (BOSS) * Ice Sickle (BOSS) Lilygear Lake * Seaweed * Crabapple * Colossal * Pyroanna * Seagoon (BOSS) * Supergoon (BOSS) Sea Floor * Angerler * Clammer * King Clam (BOSS) Crooked Canyon * Quarry * Goldmine * Rot * Cartia * Digger * Bigger Digger (BOSS) * Golek (BOSS) Mysterious Mine * Quarry * Cartia * Eyesore (BOSS) * Mega Mole (BOSS) Blacktomb Yard * Blacktrap * Graveweed * Prototype * Mechasoul * Mega Mechasoul (BOSS) Deep-Metal Mine * Tombstack * Mini-Endo * Mad Endo (BOSS) * Quad Endo (BOSS) Crazy Carnival * Dogfight * Merienge * Ball Boy * Brow Boy (BOSS) * Karfuffle (BOSS) Carnival Funhouse * White Rabbit * Redbear * Bubba (BOSS) * Porkpatch (BOSS) * Gold Endo (BOSS) Robot Wasteland * Security Drone * Mad Jack * Big Jack * Metal Freddy * Security (BOSS) Robot Factory * Unit 01 * Unit 02 * Screwhead * CORE (BOSS) Chrome Palace * Animdude (BOSS) * Chica's Magic Rainbow (BOSS) * Purplegeist (BOSS) * Chromaculiest (BOSS) Category:Games